


A Welcome Wake-Up

by satincolt



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Cock Warming, Consensual Somnophilia, Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Despite all these kinks it's really very soft and sweet, F/F, Fisting, In a way though it's not cock warming strictly speaking but it's the same principle just with a hand, Ineffable Wives (Good Omens), Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Somnophilia, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 20:29:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20459012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satincolt/pseuds/satincolt
Summary: Aziraphale figures out the best way to wake Crowley up and also get what she wants out of it.Crowley awakes to an unusual combination of sensations.  There’s warmth and pressure against her back—not unusual—there’s the feeling of lips on her neck—not unusual—there’s the sensation of fullness and a slight stretch in her pussy—again, not unusual—and there’s the sound of Aziraphale’s voice, murmuring sweet nothings into her hair—not unusual in the slightest.  It’s merely the combination of all these things with the fact that Crowley hasn’t even had time to stir or really form her first conscious thought that is so unusual.





	A Welcome Wake-Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is it, y'all, I _finally_ wrote somnophilia. It just came to me in a flash of inspiration at 12:30am and I had to jot it down impulsively instead of sleeping (ha). Of course this is probably the softest fisting fic you will read because I'm me and I can't _not_ write soft, fluffy things. Enjoy.

Crowley awakes to an unusual combination of sensations. There’s warmth and pressure against her back—not unusual—there’s the feeling of lips on her neck—not unusual—there’s the sensation of fullness and a slight stretch in her pussy—again, not unusual—and there’s the sound of Aziraphale’s voice, murmuring sweet nothings into her hair—not unusual in the slightest. It’s merely the combination of all these things with the fact that Crowley hasn’t even had time to stir or really form her first conscious thought that is so unusual.

“Angel?” she asks groggily, voice deep and raspy with sleep.

“Oh, love,” Aziraphale sighs, “I’m sorry, I just couldn’t help myself. You were so soft and wet and open for me.”

“I don’t mind,” Crowley murmurs, taking stock of the situation. Aziraphale is spooning her, one arm slung over her hip, hand working steadily and completely unhurriedly between her legs. Crowley is soaked through with the remnants of the night before and whatever Aziraphale has been doing to her for only Someone knows how long before she woke. “Are you having fun, angel?”

“You have no idea,” Aziraphale confesses. “I’ve made you come once already while you were still asleep. You feel _so good.”_

“How many?” Crowley asks, shifting her upper leg to give Aziraphale more room to maneuver.

“Two,” she answers, slowly stroking said two fingers along Crowley’s front wall in a way which sends ripples of pleasure through her whole body.

“Give me three,” Crowley pushes her hips back into Aziraphale’s, brain starting to come online enough to begin to reciprocate. Aziraphale complies, slipping a third finger inside her wet pussy alongside the other two. Crowley sighs in pleasure, eyes fluttering shut at the feeling of being completed, being filled, by her angel. She reaches blindly back over her shoulder, feeling for Aziraphale’s hair, stroking her fingers through the angel’s long and messy curls. “You’re lovely, Aziraphale, my angel, so good to me, waking me up like this. You remembered, good girl.”

Aziraphale whines quietly and presses her lips to Crowley’s pulse again. Crowley’s hand slides out of Aziraphale’s hair and drifts down her body, fingertips ghosting along sex-warmed skin, until they arrive at the generous curve of her buttocks. Aziraphale obliges Crowley’s silent request and hooks her leg over Crowley’s, entwining them and allowing Crowley’s fingers to continue roaming.

“You said _I _was soaked, my cherub,” Crowley hums, her fingertips barely grazing Aziraphale’s sopping lips between her legs. The angel shudders at the barest touch.

“Please, love, please, I’ve been waiting so long for you to wake up,” she whispers into Crowley’s skin, starting to pump her fingers in and out of Crowley’s pussy, her thumb insistently rubbing the sensitive underside of Crowley’s clit.

“Of course,” Crowley moans, and plunges two fingers into Aziraphale. She keens and presses even closer to Crowley, hips stuttering, caught between the desire to hump Crowley’s arse and fuck back onto Crowley’s fingers.

“I need three, Crowley, dear, oh—oh, fuck me, _fuck me,” _Aziraphale moans so wantonly right in Crowley’s ear, mewling when Crowley adds a third finger and fucks her as vigorously as she can from this position. 

“You’re so worked up, you’ve been waiting for me for so long, such a good girl,” Crowley croons, turning her head enough to brush her lips against Aziraphale’s chin. “You feel so wonderful, so hot and wet for me. Are you going to come for me too, my good girl? Will you come on my fingers?”

“Yes, yes,” Aziraphale cries. “Harder! More!”

Crowley adds a fourth finger, rolling over enough to get more leverage to fuck Aziraphale better. Her pussy is soaking wet around Crowley’s hand, walls fluttering with an impending orgasm. Aziraphale’s own fingers have stilled but Crowley doesn’t mind; she’s far more taken with the rapturous expression of bliss on her angel’s face. Those big blue eyes are crinkled shut, brows upturned in a beatific pleading look, rosebud lips parted sweetly, a dusky pink flush across her face, breath coming in sharp and fast gasps, a few stray platinum curls hanging across her face.

“Beautiful, so gorgeous,” Crowley whispers, kissing Aziraphale’s slack mouth. Aziraphale does her best to respond, but then Crowley teases her thumb at the stretched rim of Aziraphale’s pussy and the angel cries out, spreading her legs further in invitation.

“Yes, please,” she moans. “Please, please.”

“Anything for you, angel,” Crowley groans, slipping her thumb inside the angel’s hot and needy body.

“Oh _heavens yes!” _Aziraphale screams, budding tears sparkling in her lashes, as Crowley’s whole hand pops inside her pussy and her orgasm crashes over her, pulsing around and squeezing Crowley’s hand as the convulsions wrack her entire body. She floats on the waves of pleasure as they come and come and keep coming, only vaguely aware of the wetness of tears on her cheeks. When the waves finally abate into ripples, Aziraphale opens her eyes to find Crowley smiling at her, golden eyes warm.

“You never cease to amaze me,” she says softly. Aziraphale gives a weak chuckle.

“Truthfully, I didn’t know I had it in me so early in the morning either,” she says. Crowley shakes her head fondly, moving to withdraw her hand. “No,” Aziraphale says quickly, and Crowley freezes with a questioning look. “Would you—rather, would it be alright if you, er, left it in for a bit? It’s a very comforting feeling, being full.”

Crowley relaxes. “Of course. Though when my fingers get all pruny, _you _are miracling them back to normal.”

Aziraphale laughs, clenching down around Crowley’s hand cheekily. “I think I have a miracle to spare for such a thing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter (where I sporadically retweet vast amounts of Good Omens content then disappear for a few days) [@satincolt](https://twitter.com/satincolt)


End file.
